Joint damage, such as cartilage damage, is often treated by replacing the joint with an artificial joint. However, complications may be caused by the replacement by artificial joints, in particular a high occurrence rate of loosening problems that may result in breakage of the bones around the artificial joint.
In particular, the invasive character of the fixation of the prostheses such as cementing or anchoring of the prosthesis with screws and pins result in side-effects such as risk of infection, loosening as mentioned above as well as luxation of the artificial hip joint, or periprosthetic fractures, damage on bone or interruption of blood supply possibly leading to necrosis.
Manufacturers of prosthetic medical implants constantly work toward developing better products by improving their physical properties. Improved wear resistance, for example, is a desirable quality to impart to a prosthetic medical device. However, the inherent designs of existing implants has not solved these problems, and problems persist with e.g. wear and creation of small particles released from one or more parts of the implants. The particles are liberated from the implant or the cement as abrasion caused by the motion of the implant and friction against other components within the body. The known Smith-Petersen implants from the first half of the 20th century had problems with fixation and impingement due to the design of implants and the patient selection criteria.
Thus, a need for improved prosthetic medical devices with fewer complications and improved wear resistance exists. Also there is a need for an implant which requires a minimal surgical intervention to the bone of the joint and the various tissues in the area.